


these are my drugs

by voodoochild



Category: Kings
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Benjamin doesn't believe in rules. Michelle Benjamin lives her life with nothing but rules. This is not as incompatible as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are my drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII, for the prompt "Jack/Michelle, bounds".

Jack Benjamin "doesn't believe in rules". Ask anyone in Gilboa, from King Silas on down to that beggar on the corner.

They're just dead fucking wrong. Rules, Jack knows, aren't there to be broken; they're there to make doing what you damn well please a challenge. It's no fun to simply ignore or willfully break rules, because Jack also knows - from long and storied experience - that that'll get him nothing but extra security detail (and none of the fun ones, not Thomasina, who's turned cover-ups into an art form, or Pablo, with the fantastic abs) and round two thousand and ten of Dad's "risky behavior is unbefitting a future monarch" lecture. And he's got that one (along with the "if I catch you fucking boys again, you can join Andrew on his vacation from court" variation) memorized.

Not-breaking Dad's rules is fun, but stretching Michelle's good-girl boundaries is even better. He doesn't know what she's so nervous about; no one suspects a thing, least of all her pet captain. And her rationalization of their physical relationship is positively hilarious: they're _royalty_. Taboos don't apply to them. They're not the first in the line of succession to have an incestuous relationship, you know, their great-great-grandmother and grandfather were siblings. Jack doesn't give a shit what she calls it, because what it comes down to is that his twin sister lets him fuck the sweet right out of her, vows of chastity - or whatever the hell she's promised Dad when it comes to sex - be damned.

There are only two ways Michelle ever lets it happen: in the early morning hours, when he's "mistakenly" fallen into her bed instead of his own, pretending he's still wasted from the booze and the drugs and the club sex . . . or late at night, when she's come home from a clandestine date with David, dripping with frustration because while Captain Shepherd knows about her vow, it doesn't mean she can resist pushing it to its limits. The former is always slow, dazed fucking, Michelle indulging her protective instincts by stripping the clubwear off, replacing boysweat and spunk with her lilac perfume and her cunt. Stumbling back to his rooms after being with Michelle, it's enough to convince his idiot brigade of handlers and paparazzi that he's still Gilboa's favorite Casanova.

The latter, though? Those are the nights Jack lives for. He'll even wait for her if he knows she's likely to have slipped away to see Shepherd, because when she comes back, makeup smudged, hair pulled out of its careful style, so keyed-up she's crying for it - oh, it's just that much better. Those are the nights she begs for it, screams for it, asks him to lick her out, spank her pert little ass, rides him so hard his eyes cross thinking about it. Those nights are about her getting what she wants, and high fucking time she learned to do it somewhere. He's more than happy to indulge her, teach her, in the bedroom if it means she'll negotiate a little smarter in the courtroom.

She's getting really good at it. The last time, she actually got him so desperate to fuck her that he'd begged and whimpered like a little bitch. He'd been bare-assed on her bed, pants tugged around his ankles, shirt flung over her closet door, his cock jumping to attention - and she'd snickered, asking if it was a soldier thing and could she make it salute, too? She'd sat across the damn room, blouse and skirt still pristinely creased, every inch the ice-queen Mom trained her to be, and he'd bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood. Her sheets were crumpled into his palms, and he'd itched like a motherfucker to pull her skirt up, push her hose down, and fuck her until she made that hiccupy little wail she makes when she's completely out of her head.

But that's breaking Rule #1 - she always has to ask. He can only touch her where and when she asks, and she's never been so rattled she forgets that. Once, he'd tried to have her against the door, right off the bat, and she'd kneed him hard in the balls and walked out. It is always on her terms. Yes, there have been times she's wrapped her legs around him, rubbed her cunt against his dick, and dug her nails into his back while wailing _"fuck me, fuck me, Jack, god, please, you, need you, need it so bad, pleasepleaseplease"_, but she has to ask.

He never comes as hard as the nights when she's merciless, driving him right out of his mind. She can be inventive about it, too: once, she snuck a wire into her bra and switched it on while she was out with David. Jack hadn't known which was hotter, Michelle's familiar little whimpers and cries, or David's suppressed groans and surprisingly filthy little whispers. All Jack knows is that he'd never been so hard just _listening_ to a makeout session in his life.

The one thing she's never asked (or allowed) him to do is to fuck him in the ass. It's been a long-running fantasy, though; Michelle, wearing only those red patent leather pumps he and Andrew had talked her into buying last year - the ones that are still stashed away in the bottom of her closet - fucking him with a strap-on. He doesn't bottom, not for any of the boys he picks up at clubs, or the men he seduces outside bars, or the soldiers he commands, but for her, he'd take it.

She won't ask, though. He knows that. She'll never want to cross that line between fucking her brother and _fucking_ her brother. Her mostly-gay brother. Can't forget that.

He hasn't given up trying. There's no fun at all in that.


End file.
